Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans
by Catspee
Summary: The prequel to TTMHP. This is the craziness with zombies and Jill that got them to Hogwarts, and even some more dark and deep crap of awesomeness. Also, Slade is pimping. Read and review!
1. The Nightmare Begins

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did I would make Cyborg make love to himself and show pics of it, PROVING THAT HE IS GAY. God I'm a evil bitch.  
  
**_Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans_**

Chapter 1  
  
It was a ordinary day, like any other. (DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN.) Everyone... was sleeping, and it was 5 AM. (DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN.) I suppose now things should be fine, as I, Jill Valentine, have moved to Jump City. Although once the wheels of justice has turn, there is a chance that the nightmare can come back (DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN.) And that chance has already happen. It's like last time... It has been four years? Hasn't it... I still can't believe it's happening again.  
  
END OF THE INTRODUCTION THINGIE THAT HAPPENED IN RE3!!! Meep. OKAY NOW!! Let us observe the police die.  
  
It was raining like hell. And a helicopter was in the air, it crashed into a building. And one person lived. "FUCK!!!" screamed the person, the person fell down and died.  
  
Police drove into the main street, where the zombies were slowly walking to the police. EVEN THE FUCKING SWAT OF JUMP CITY CAME. DAMN. They fired at them, but failed. And got themselves killed.  
  
Such a sad way to die.  
  
With the Titans  
  
Raven opened her eyes, Starfire was in her room. "Raven, you must wake up. It is important," she said. Raven got up. "Okay... and you went into my room because?" "I knocked on the door 20 times, and yet... you haven't answered," Starfire replied calmly. She left the room. Raven got up her bed putted her cloak and other clothes on. She went into the Living Room.  
  
"What's the trouble?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well..." Robin started. "It appears the whole police and swat have died. And we somehow can't use our powers or technology."  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" screamed Raven.  
  
"I feel your pain Raven, I feel so... different without my powers," said Starfire.  
  
"And there are zombies all around the fucking city madly. We have to get out of here!" exclamied Robin.  
  
Beast Boy was curled up into a ball on the couch, rolling back and forth. "You should of seen it... it was... horrifying." He was a bit scared to death.  
  
"Damn this sucks," said Cyborg. "GOD I LOVE MY BALLS!"  
  
"Well then Cyborg," started Raven. "Go suck your balls."  
  
"OKAY!!" screamed Cyborg.  
  
"Er... no. Fuck it," said Raven.  
  
Outside the tower  
  
Jill walked slowly towards the tower. In her hand was a berreta or handgun. That was the only thing she had, and she also had a knife. She also had 15 handgun bullets. She could only kill 30 zombies. Jill looked up the tower. She was soaking wet, and in her outfit from RE3. Outside the camera, the men of the crew were drooling. Jill looked at them. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" They nodded.  
  
Jill went in front of the door, and rang the door bell.  
  
In the Tower.  
  
"I shall go answer the door!" exclamied Star. "No," replied Robin. "We'll go together. All of us." The rest of the team sighed. And walked down the stairs all the way to the door.  
  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!" scream Jill.  
  
"So... who's taking chances?" asked Raven. Everyone backed away from the door. "Fine fuckers!" Raven slowly walked to the door, and placed her right hand on the knob. She turned it, only to reveal Jill Valentine.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD," screamed Beast Boy. He had no words to say. "IT'S JILL VALENTINE!!"  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's jaw were on the floor... literally.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" screamed Kill. They nodded.  
  
"So... what's such a big hottie doin' here?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I moved to this city... two months ago. And now, everyone is zombies. I don't know if Umbrella was behind this or not. But everyone is now... infected with the t-virus. The rats couldn't get this far. This city is like in California! And they couldn't get here," said Jill.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Beast Boy. "So... what the fuck do we do?"  
  
"Get knives. Each of you. We kill the fucking zombies. AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Jill. They obeyed her, and each of them got knives. They went back in front of the door.  
  
"Follow me," said Jill. They followed her.  
  
They went out of the tower yards, and walked into the first block... in which... after that came up with many blocks. Creating the city. Eh... fuck metaphors.  
  
Out in a room with a big ass screen with the titans and Jill on it, observing, was Slade.  
  
"Foolish titans," said Slade. "They do not know that as long as my plan goes... they'll never escape. Wesker?" asked Slade. Out in the shadows appeared Albert Wesker. "Of course Slade. Jill will surrender to me as soon as she knows I'll inject her friends with the virus!"  
  
They gave an evil laugh... which is normal. There plan was going perfect, as the beggining of the nightmare began... yet again... but for Jill.

End of Chapter 1

How evil this fiction is... or humuorous. I played RE3 yesterday, and thought of what would happen of the aftermaths of RE3, and the titans are involved with it... or whatever or some crap. Well, it's kind of based more on humor than horror. Which... I really wanna do I freaking horror story one day that has no humor. I am so lame. ROFL ROFL. Okay... you don't wanna hear me, so I'll shut the fuck up. Stay tune to the next chapter.


	2. The Really Short Chapter

I own nothing. Just the plot.  
  
Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans  
  
Jill and the Titans were 5 blocks away from their tower. It was such a freaking long ass walk. And a long ass walk it was.  
  
"You know, my baby could do better than this!" exclamied Cyborg. "If only our technology worked."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Cyborg," said Raven. "You're making things... **worse**."  
  
"That's only because we're keeping you... from MEDITATING!!"  
  
"If I had my power, I'd blow you up into pieces," said Raven.  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T. SO-" Cyborg was then slashed by Jill.  
  
"Shut your ass us Gayborg. I have enough of this shit," she said.  
  
"YOU'RE MY SEX GODDESS JILL!" screamed Beast Boy.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," said Jill. "The more noise, the more zombies will come."  
  
They kept on walking, until a figure in the shadows observed. It couldn't be... it was... Nemesis. He jumped in front of Jill.  
  
"_STARS_..." said Nemesis.  
  
"OH SHIT BITCH!!! RUN BITCH RUN!!!!" screamed Jill. She ran passes Nemesis, and the others followed her. Nemesis chased after them.  
  
"_STARS_..."  
  
They were too fast for Nemesis, but Nemesis was too fast for them. The police station was in front of them. Nemesis was gaining on them. They then got into the police station yard, and ran inside the police station. Nemesis tried to break through the door, but the door couldn't break.  
  
The police station was exactly like the RPD one. Why? FOR PLOTS DAMMIT. PLOTS.  
  
Jill walked over to a desk, Raven grabbed the green herbs on the floor while the others followed Jill. Raven came running back to Jill. Jill then picked up handgun bullets. She now had 43 bullets. She had to kill three zomies so far.  
  
"You know, there isn't that much zombies. I just realized that," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Well BB, is it the time for like... **JOKING**?" screamed Raven.  
  
"You... did she just said like and BB?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I was using sarcasm," said Raven.  
  
"Yeah right," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Friends, please do not start fighting. I'm scared enough already," said Starfire.  
  
Jill instered a card, and got the code number.  
  
"Cyborg, remember the code. It's 0513," said Jill. "Okay," replied Cyborg back. They went into the room on the left side of the police station. Jill killed a few zombies. And they went into a little office, Robin picked up the file.  
  
"It says "The Diary of J.K Rowling's Husband"," said Robin.  
  
"Read it," said Starfire. "I am interested in what this has to say."  
  
"Today, The Vagina Monoluge was on air. It was a great show. Us cops are such fucking perverts. And I was so damn right today. I just owned Bob, the fisherman pimp. He really is such a freaking pimp, and owns us all the time. We got into an arguement on what happens when a home rat becomes a street rat. Well, he says that home rats are called mice, and streets rats are just... rats. But I told them they're both rats or mice, it doesn't really matter. It's just a fucking day today. Well, Rowling already wrote two chapters of the 6th book. I FUCKING LOVE HP. I'm such a fucking nerd. Well, weird ass things have been happening lately. There are these fucking... zombies. MAN I WANNA GO BACK TO BRITAN!!!" screamed Robin of the last line.  
  
"Well, that was very... interesting Robin," said Starfire.  
  
"How weird," said Cyborg.  
  
"Whatever," said Raven.  
  
"Let's just keep going," said Jill.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Okay, here's the posistion the party does in this fanfic.  
  
Jill= The hot sexy fighter.

BB= The man fighter that makes people... LAFF.

Cyborg= He keeps all the codes needed, and uses the electronical objects.

Raven= She's the healer. Keeps all the herbs and sprays. And the pills if she finds them.

Starfire= Gets all the tools, and uses them. Such as the lock pick or lighter. And the nail gun.

Robin= Keeps the files.


	3. Downtown

**Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans**

**Damn, it's been long since I wrote a chapter for this...**

**Um... don't own RE and TT...**

**Chapter 3**

**Then, as the Titans were starting to leave the RPD... Nemesis jumped out of the window.**

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Starfire.

"Holy shit," said Beast Boy.

"KICK ITS ASS!!!" screamed Jill, she began shooting Nemesis in the head, who then fell down and purple blood came. A white box was on him, and Jill picked it up.

"Kickass, magnum and magnum bullets," said Robin.

"Yeah, bitches," said Jill. Then, Claire Redfield barged into Cyborg and began making out with him.

"The fuck?" asked Raven.

"Oh yeeeeaaaahhh," said Cyborg. Claire got off him, and ran out of the room.

"..." Everyone stood silent.

"What the fuck was that? Alright teenage fuckers, let's go downtown. We'll meet Carlos there," said Jill.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THIS? THIS ISN'T RE3 DAMMIT!!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Shut your ass up," said Raven.

"Bring it, bitch!" cried Beast Boy. Raven then strangled him to death.

"Stop it guys, let's just get the hell outta here," said Robin. The group of 6 left the RPD, and soon found themselves in the area that'll lead them downtown. A brainsucker appeared.

"MY GOD ROBIN!!!" screamed Starfire, she pointed at it.

"Run bitches!" cried Jill. The group of 6 ran out of the area and into downtown where they were attacked by dogs.

"I FUCKING HATE ZOMBIE DOGS!!!!!!!!!" screamed Beast Boy, he then grabbed one dog and teared it into pieces.

"Whoa," said Raven.

"DIEEEE!" screamed Jill, she shot at them madly with her handgun, where then they died. They then went into the parking lot, with more fucking dogs! DAMN... CEREBUSES!!!!

"Let me do this," said Raven. She took her cloak off, and took her leotard off. Then, the dogs died of staring at a naked Raven. Raven then putted her leotard back on, and cloak.

"Why... the hell didn't I take a picture of that?" asked Robin.

"Because you see my breasts every night," said Starfire. She lifted her... shirt up.

"MY GOD!! THEY'RE SO GREAT!!!!" screamed the boys.

"GIRLS GONE WILD... EVEN BETTER!!!!!" screamed Jill, she got naked. Starfire got naked, and for the hell of it, Raven got naked.

"GOD... THIS IS SO GREAT. THANK YOU. GOD," said Beast Boy. Then, a bunch of zombies came to stare at the naked girls, and then died of the glory.

1 hour later...

The parking lot was full of dead bodies, pools of blood... everywhere. The girls then putted their clothes back on.

"That... was so great, I love you girls so much," said Robin.

"Oh Robin... yes," said Starfire. She started to make out with Robin.

"Why... the hell did I get naked?" asked Raven. Then Trigon appeared. "I WAS FEELING HOOOORRRNNNYYYY!!!!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Raven, she began crying.

"That... is so wrong," said Jill.

So in some dark place...

"Oh my god... that was... so great," said Wesker. "NAKED. GIRLS. ROCK ON DUDE!!" He gave Slade a high five. "Anyways, let's pull out... Steve..."

"Yes, Steve... the talking slingshot from Dark Cloud," said Slade.

"No, the damn person from Code Veronica! Steve Burnside! Remember, bitch?" asked Wesker.

"Oh yeah..."

End of Chapter 3


	4. We've got a long way to go

Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans

Chapter 4

Our group has walked across Downtown, kicking zombie, crow, and dog ass.

"I'm fucking hungry," said Cyborg.

"You always are," said Robin.

"I WANT SOME WAFFLES DAMMIT. WHEN ON FUCKING EARTH ARE WE GETTING TO THE RESTUARANT?" asked Cyborg.

"What restuarant?" asked Starfire.

"RE3 BITCH!" screamed Cyborg.

"Don't call my bitch a bitch you bitch!" shouted Robin as he gave Cyborg the middle finger.

"I fucking hate kids," said Jill. "No fucking why I didn't fucking went to those school when we showed off Rocket and JoJo."

"Who the fuck are they?" asked Beast Boy.

"THAT BASTARD LEON KILLED THEM! GOD DAMN THE SHOTGUN!" screamed Jill as she sobbed.

"Love the shotgun darling," said Beast Boy.

"The day a Jill and Beast Boy pairing happens in a fanfiction, I'll fucking be free from Trigon," said Raven.

"Too much use of the word fuck my friends!" cried Starfire.

"OH YES! THE RESTUARANT!" cried Cyborg. Everyone then barged into the restuarant and Cyborg then began munching on the waffles.

"Evil beware, we have waffles," said Raven as she grabbed one of Cyborg's waffles and ate it.

"YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK MY WAFFLE!" screamed Cyborg.

Starfire quickly grabbed a nail gun, and nailed a door, for she was hearing banging on the windows.

"Guys, I have a question," said Beast Boy. "Why the fuck does the Bar Jack look hella different from the one in Outbreak? AND HOW THE HELL DID THE STATUES AND FILES AND ALL THE CRAP IN THE POLICE STATION? MARVIN BITCHES! MARVIN!"

"I have no god damn idea, bitch," said Jill, she then started shuddering at the thought of 8th graders doing an American Idol show. "But Mister... I didn't know making fun of someone who they were was bad. I'm sorry... NO... WHAT... DETENTION?" Jill then smoked a ciggarette, but then the restuarent kitchen exploded.

Thankfully, no one was in the kitchen expect for Nemesis.

"YES BITCHES! A WHITE SUITCASE!" screamd Jill as she kissed it.

"Foxy ladies love my voice," said Carlos as he then grabbed the suitcase and ran off.

"GET HIM!" cried Jill. Everyone then started chasing after Carlos.

"WE WANT OUR EAGLE PART NOW!" screamed the Titans.

"IT'S MINE! HA HA HA! NOW I HAVE THE EAGLE GUN!" he screamed. Then he threw the gun at Jill and took his shirt off. Carlos then made some moves, and fired at a zombie with an Assualt Rifle.

"Um well... that's a nice enterance," said Raven.

Just then, they heard a roar and Monster Steve appeared in front of them.

The group then crapped in their pants... and pissed in them.

"Worser than Nemesis," said Beast Boy.

"No way," Cyborg stated.

IN AN UNDERGROUND LAIR

Wesker and Slade were dancing with all the girls the Grim Reaper from TS2 brought.

"You're such a pimp Grim," said Slade.

"Fear my pimpness," said the Grim Reaper.

Wesker handed the Grim Reaper a beer.

"You'll get more guys soon, dude," said Wesker.

"Well, Beast Boy's aspiration is in Platnium. Jill's there," said Grim.

"We've got a long way to go. It's beyond Martin Luther. A great computer," sung Slade with the ladies.

"Beauty is beauty!" cried Wesker. "Dudes!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," said Alfred as he laughed like a maniac. "Hey, what color is life? I mean... love!"

"OKAY! STOP WITH THE GWEN STEFANI OTHERWISE I'LL GO IF I WAS A RICH GIRL NANANNANANNAA!" screamed Slade as he then farted.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Final Fantasy'd

Resident Evil: Code Teen TItans

Some Dark Lab...

A paper fell on the floor, Slade picked it up. He went WTF. This was what the picture contained: Wesker and Claire, sleeping together. (Eh... I'll put it up sometime on my website... Idownloaded Claire and Wesker sims with other RE dudes to the Sims 2. Then Wesker slept in the same bed as Claire... Yes, on my game he has a crush on her. oO)

Wesker was however for a while playing RE; Outbreak DD (Heh heh. VH even though I haven't bought it... unlocked but with the power of File 2. YAAAAHHHH NYX!)

"Thanatos... I wish to have a fucking awesome theme as yours as a last boss," said Wesker, "Oh wait. SLADE. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SEEEEE THAAAAT!"

"I'm telling Steve about this," said Slade.

"Sladely! Do not tell Stevily about this or else I'll unleash the Trytant on you, just like I did to Jill and Chris... damn the rocket launcher," said Wesker.

"Oh all right," said Slade.

So somewhere with Jill and the Titans...

Steve charged after the Titans and Jill fired her gun at Steve as they ran like crap.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!" screamed Steve as he violently swinged his crucifix axe.

"Since when the hell did Steve went Gothic Tryant?" asked Beast Boy as they ran.

"Now isn't the time for joking Beast Boy WERE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!" screamed Robin.

"If only we had our powers back!" cried Starfire.

Just then Cyborg slapped Raven's ass.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" screamed Raven as Cyborg was sent flying towards Steve who fell down due to Cyborg.

"Our powers are back bitches!" screamed Beast Boy.

"Yes... and that is the work of me," said Slade as he appeared on the floor with the mark of scathe on his forehead.

"Oh crap! TRIGON!" screamed Raven.

Slade had flames in his hand and Steve got up. (You know when you think about it the creatures around the Titans in stone in Birthmark look like zombies...)

"So what do we do now? Slade IS GOD!" screamed Cyborg.

"Raven'll take care of Slade and the rest of us will try to kill Steve," said Jill as she pumped her handgun, then Carlos barged from a door with his assault rifle.

"Good timing you clorbak ass," said Starfire.

"ATTACK!" screamed Robin as he charged at Steve.

"HOLY!" screamed Steve as he casted holy at the team against him.

"I am a level 60 black mage," said Raven.

"Well I am a level 99 black mage level65 fighter," said Slade, "With double sword and strikeback equipped."

"Oh really Slade? Can you hurt someone who has LEARNING as a support ability?" asked Raven as she turned Slade into a frog.

"Crap," ricket Slade as Raven casted Firaga on Slade and he went K.O, then disappeared."

Raven then gived thumbs up for Cid for using the nulling magic card he used on Llednar.

Raven has then joined the battle with Steve.

Jill fired her gun at Steve like crazy as Starfire fired starbolts and her lazar beams at the same time at Steve, Carlos... same thing like Jill.

Robin however was flying explosive disks as Cyborg fired his Sonic Canon at Steve.

"Dammit this guy as like... more HP then all the FF bosses combined ever," said Raven.

"Yeah! We're never gonna kill this crazy nigga," said Beast Boy, he then fell down from the sonic canon.

"Fuck you Beast Boy!" cried Cyborg.

Just then Nemesis, Slade, Wesker and Alfred appeared.

"We. Are. Fucked," said Jill. "Split up!"

And so the titans ran like hell and split up.

End of Chapter 5 (Going to be continued soon since I thought up of some kind of plot)


	6. Slade gets a lot of women that pimp he

Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans

Chapter 6

As the titans split up they ran into different parts.

Jill went back to the police station. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to newspaper place, Starfire flew to the clocktower with Robin, Carlos ended up at the University and Raven had gotten herself in the subway(yay for Underbelly!)

When Jill got to the police station she found Claire and Leon there.

"Thank god I found you guys, I have to hide from these super ultra powerful monsters!" cried Jill.

"It's okay Jill, 'thou shall be protected," said Leon.

"I love you guys so damn much," said Jill.

"Don't worry, just if you make moves on Leon I'll render your pussy to death," said Claire.

"...Damn straight girl!" cried Leon.

Jill shrugged, "So now what?"

"We should be close to the underground lab which develops all the technology for the city," said Leon. "We gotta go to the sewers though to get there..."

Cyborg and Beast Boy

As they ran up into the third floor Beast Boy clawed the zombies that where there and turned into a fly, cyborg just hid in the closet away from Nemesis. As he got closer to the floor beast boy decided what the hell and changed into normal.

"Let's fight the damned thing," said Beast Boy.

"You are fucking stupid Beast Boy, but what the crap," said Cyborg as he barged out of the closet and started firing canons at Nemesis.

"**RAAAARRRR WAAAANGS MUST DIE!" **screamed Nemesis.

"Never you evil son of a bitch!" screamed beast boy as he went into Nemesis's ear and turned into a gorrila.

"EWWWW!" screamed Cyborg as he threw up.

Beast Boy then turned human. "Ugh..."

"Well, let's get the crap outta here," said Cyborg.

At the Clocktower

When Starfire and Robin landed at the clock tower roof, they were greeted by monster steve.

"Oh crap," said Starfire as she fired starbolts like crazy as Steve ran at her with his axe. Robin ran at Steve with his rod and his explosive disks firing them at Steve like crazy, when Steve's axe came into collision course with Robin, Robin held it down from hitting him. Robin then kicked Steve's balls and Starfire punched at him sending Steve down, she then grabbed the axe and chopped Steve's head off.

"We just pulled off an awesome fight scene," said Robin, but then he was kicked in the nuts and fell asleep. Wesker then knocked out Starfire and took her into his lair.

With Carlos

Carlos ran as he went into a shooting fight with Alfred, Alfred was just so damn good at shooting.

With Raven at the subway.

Raven looked around as she walked down the stairs to the subway, but then Slade poked her.

"AHHHH HOLY SHIT!" screamed Raven as she just stripped herself.

"RAVEN!" screamed Slade as he went iron grip on Raven.

"Yeah hottie with the mask?" asked Raven, at this Slade went WTF but now it'll be easier to seduce... her?

"Put your clothes back on so I can strip you myself, it's fun stripping fragile women," said Slade, Raven then put her clothes back on.

"Now this is how it was supposed to be done, THE SEDUCTIVE WAY!" cried Slade as he ripped Raven's cloak and the back of her leotard and she fell down.

"What you have concealed you shall become dude!" cried Slade as he grinned.

Raven got up, smiled at Slade and gave him thumbs up, then she walked over him and then went birthmark and grew long hair.

"ALRIGHT! SEX TIME!" cried Slade.

Just then Raven realized what she was doing, her emotion lust took control!

"OH SHIT!" screamed Raven as she ran.

"You can't hide little Raven! You know you wanna do it!" cried Slade.

"But daddy said I can't have sex yet," said Raven.

Just then Trigon in a little cloud appeared.

"Dammit Raven I want you to have teh hot sex right now 'cuz then I get to feel whatever pleasure you're feeling... I'm very horny right now I'm threatening to destroy Azarath if your mother doesn't want to get some. Plus I can use some grandkids TO DO MY DIRTY WORK! Also if you do I'll let the world end later so you can raise the kids,"stated Trigon, he then was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Raven as Luke Skywalker's light saber appeared in her hands. Raven realized this, and charged at Slade.

"Obiwan never told you want happened to your father!" cried Slade as he got a red lightsaber and charged at Raven.

"DAMN YOU SLADE AND YOUR OLDNESS!" screamed Raven as she tried to slash him but Slade blocked.

"I am 20 years old Raven, remember what happened to the comics when I went 20 years younger jump?" asked Slade.

"Yeah," answered Raven.

"WELL I WENT EVEN 20 YEARS YOUNGER! So now I'm 25 and I have no gray hair, hurray!" cried Slade, "Not to mention I look a little like John Constantine. You know you like that manipulative bastard with lung cancer."

"Which one, the Keanu Reeves one or the comic one? If you where the Keanu one I would totally do you," said Raven.

Slade shrugged took his mask off then he and Raven had teh hot sex.

End of Chapter 6 (Weird chapter yes... but with Beast Boy and Cyborg roaming about what if they catch him and I've been reading Slade and Raven fanfics which are really... really... good.)


	7. The Umbra

Resident Evil: Code Teen Titans

This officially is the PREQUEL TO TEEN TITANS MEET HARRY POTTER, along with- oops, can't say! But if you've been reading my other stories... I'm going to be doing the coolest thing yet soon. Just um, keep reading.

Chapter 7

"RAVEN!" screamed Cyborg as he pointed to the sexing that was going on in front of his eyes. "IF YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH SLADE... YOU COULD OF TOLD ME, BIATCH."

"Dude, did you just call Raven a biatch?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh shit!" cried Slade as he quickly pulled off from Raven, and ran into the umbra.

"Cool, he ran into the umbra," said Raven with a big smile. "I wanna run into there, too." She then was slapped by Beast Boy.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Dude, Slade is hot," said Raven.

"O RLY?" asked Beast Boy.

"YA RLY!" replied Raven back.

"NO WAI!" screamed Cyborg. "PICS. NAO."

"Sorry, no pictures," said Raven.

"Well, at least your hair is long and sexy," said Beast Boy.

"Whatever the fuck you say. Well, let's go," Raven. The trio then walked out of the subway.

**Meanwhile, with Robin**

"Ugh... Starfire, where is my sexiness?" asked Robin as he got up. He looked around and threw up at the scent of dead Steve.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Robin. "OH SHIT!" he then looked at the Clocktower. "Maybe she's in there." He said to himself. The boy wonder shrugged, and walked into the Clocktower.

**With Jill, Claire, and Leon**

"Oh shit, what the fuck is this?" asked Jill.

"I dunno, but don't ask Leon," said Claire. Jill rolled her eyes.

The three RE characters happened to be infront of a train station they stumbled upon at an Umbrella Facility... or that area at below freeze point in RE: O. Up where you fight that weird ass G-mutant bitch.

"Well, I'm going on this train," said Jill.

"Do that, I'm going to fuck Leon," said Claire.

Jill then grabbed her handgun, and fired at Claire's head, and killed Claire.

"Oh my god! YOU KILLED CLAIRE!" screamed Leon as he ran off sobbing shit how in 2004 he's going to be a US agent, rescue Ashley, and go through the awesome shit that is RE4.

Jill shook her head, and muttered:

"Bitch!"

Jill then aboarded the train, pressed power, and off the train went.

**Meanwhile with Wesker deep in the shadows**

Wesker grinned as he looked at Starfire.

"Raven is unlocked, and the rest of the Titans will look for you and die," said Wesker, as he gave an evil smile.

"Lay will give me back the one I lost most," said Wesker to himself as he looked down to the floor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Wesker," said a familiar voice.

"Lay," said Wesker as he looked up.

"Wesker, nice to see you remember me and my voice," said Lay as he lay within the umbra.

"Oh Lay, when will I get her back?" asked Wesker.

"You will get her when you do your job," said Lay as his voice started to fade.

"I don't want the Titans interrupting Trinity."

End of Chapter 7


End file.
